


Obsesión

by Baby_Spider



Category: The Flash
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bisexual Barry Allen, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Pain, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Spider/pseuds/Baby_Spider
Summary: La identidad de Harrison Wells (Eobard Thawne) es revelada y es encarcelado en una de las tantas celdas para meta humanos. Odia a Flash, pero adora a Barry Allen, y su dependencia hacía él. Tal vez nunca pueda ser cómo Flash, pero puede manejar a su antojo a Allen.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Otra historia del malvado Harrison Wells x Barry Allen, damas y caballeros(?) Espero que lo disfruten!

"Yo creo en tí, Barry..."

— ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Joe, no puedo! — Exclamó el velocista castaño con desesperación, ajustando mejor el auricular de su oído al sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, causando que un gritó ahogado saliera de sus labios al ser lanzado brutalmente contra una pared de concreto. 

Cisco y Caitlin se dirigieron una mirada preocupada. Estaban todos reunidos en la habitación, incluyendo a Iris y a Joe, pero los motivos por lo que estaban ahí eran para alentar a Barry. Para hacerle creer que podía y ellos confiaban en él. 

— Escucha mí voz, Barry. No vine aquí por nada, dejé un caso importante para venir y verte vencer a ese monstruo, no para oírte sufrir. Vamos, levántate, hijo. — Exclamó en una órden alentadora, sintiendo una enorme preocupación al escuchar otro gritó proviniente de su hijo adoptivo. 

No podía. Realmente nunca pudo hacerlo sólo. No de está forma. Había pasado una semana desde que descubierón que el doctor Wells es realmente el homicida de su madre y el flash reverso, sentía que todo su mundo ese mismo día se derrumbó. En verdad Harrison Wells nunca creyó en él, y Barry comenzaba a creer eso. 

Sin Wells no era capaz de nada. De no ser el héroe que todos esperan. Él héroe de traje rojizo se acurrucó, tocando su abdomen al sentir el dolor punzante, y la sangre que salía de su boca. 

"Señor Allen, puede lograr lo imposible si se lo propone." 

— Iris , lo siento mucho. No puedo está vez detener ésto. Lo siento, chicos. — ¿Era un sueño o pudieron escuchar la voz de Barry quebrarse?

— ¡Barry, no! — Cisco llamó su atención con pánico. — No te atrevas a huir, todos nosotros estamos acá preocupados por ti, pero sabemos que puedes con esto. Eres Flash, amigo. ¡Pateale el trasero a ese...

— Cisco. — Interrumpió, Barry, con los ojos aguados, viendo cómo ese metahumano con súper fuerza y velocidad se acercaba lentamente, burlándose de él. — No estamos todos... — Susurró con suavidad, recordando al doctor Wells. 

La comunicación se cortó, probablemente porque la señal se fue, dejando a todos en silencio. — ¿Hay una forma de volvernos a contactar con Barry? ¿Cisco? — Iris se acercó a la computadora y al monitor que enseñaban las cámaras de seguridad de dónde hace segundos Barry había estado.

Un ruido los alertó.

— Chicos...¿Ese no es Barry? — La pregunta curiosa y ligeramente temerosa de Caitlin atrajo las miradas, mientras todo el equipo se enfocaba en un Flash inerte en el suelo, con heridas de gravedad y el traje algo destrozado.

— Dios santo...Barry...

Joe e Iris sólo se quedarón en shock, hasta escuchar los gritos de Cisco y el aumento de preocupación de Caitlin, mientras monitoreaban los distintos computadores y los niveles de Barry. 

— Su corazón se detuvo. — La alerta de Caitlin ahora sí pusierón a todos en un gran problema. 

— ¿A qué te refieres? 

Joe miró fijamente a Caitlin, esperando haber escuchado mal. Cisco respondió por ella.

— Barry. Su ritmos cardíaco es nulo, no responde a los estímulos que le estoy enviando atrás vez del traje. ¡No responde, maldición! ¡Barry, amigo, levántate! — Con la tableta entre sus manos se alejó del resto del equipo para poder enviar diferentes frecuencias de Barry.

— Cisco, podemos...

— Tenemos que aumentar la frecuencia, el cuerpo humano puede soportar desde 220 a 250 voltios continuos por 2,5 hasta 16 amperios por segundos. — comento el ingeniero del equipo.

— Pero, Barry...puede aguantar más que eso, ¿Cierto?

— No lo sabemos. Antes ha aguantado mucha corriente, créeme, Joe cuándo lo digo. ¡Caitlin!

— Sí. Aumentaremos el doble.

Él silencio volvió cuándo Caitlin y Cisco, el equipo de 'nerds' hacían todo lo posible para reanimar el corazón de Barry, aunque la mayor parte de cosas científicas no entendieran. 

Cuándo la corriente fue al cuerpo de Barry, las sacudidas frecuentes en el menor, mantuvierón las espectativas en todos, hasta que lo escucharón respirar de forma abrupta y abrir sus ojos de golpe, aterrorizado de lo que acababa de suceder. Un golpe de corriente directo a su corazón.

— Chicos... — Jadeó, viendo a su alrededor. — Se...escapó. Él... sólo... escapó. Lamento haber arruinado todo. — Antes de que pudiera oír a los demás, apagó el auricular y se levantó con rapidez, desapareciendo en un parpadeo. 

¿Cuántas veces sucedía lo mismo? Se dejaba dar una paliza ahí afuera, permitiendo que sus amigos vieran lo débil que estaba siendo. Negó con fuerza entre jadeos, mientras huía a dónde se sentía más seguro, dónde huía desde éstos días, sí, laboratorios Star, dónde su equipo estaba esperando por él, pero no especialmente ahí.

Bajó al cortex sin ser detectado. Se adentró en la oscuridad, dejando salir leves jadeos, sentía algunas pocas gotas de sangre deslizarse por su frente y su nariz. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo el dolor al sentirlo partido y ensangrentado.

Sus ojos buscarón y se enfocarón en unos azules penetrantes que lo observaban con curiosidad y en lo profundo sabía que ésto no era sano. Nada de ésto era sano. Para ninguno de ellos. 

— Flash... — Se estremeció ante su alias, necesitaba mantener la mente fría, pero no podía. Realmente no podía. — No esperaba sinceramente tú visita tan pronto y menos en tú actual estado. — Lo ignoró. Sólo se sentó, dejándose caer sin gracia a un lado de la cárcel que el mismo Wells había construido. Su espalda se apoyó con alivio en la puerta de la pequeña celda. 

— No finjas cómo si te preocupara mí estado. — Murmuró con la mirada apagada, con la mirada clavada en sus manos magulladas. — Hoy morí. — Río. — De algún modo vi a mí mamá, Thawne. — No puso mucha atención a la sensación que le produjo a Wells escuchar su verdadero nombre. 

— Olvidé la última vez que escuché de alguien mí nombre. Dilo otra vez. — No sonaba a una petición. — Hazlo, Barry. — No le interesaba escuchar las tontas historias del niño velocista, y Barry lo sabía, por eso sonrió.

— Thawne. 

Cuándo alzó la mirada un poco, pudo ver cómo Wells cerraba sus ojos y exalaba con lentitud, respirando profundo.

— Buen chico, Barry...

Barry sonrió al ver la satisfacción del hombre mayor, encarcelado en la propia celda que ayudo a Cisco construir para otros meta humanos malvados.

— Lo necesito, señor Wells...

La súplica ahogada fue escuchada a la perfección, haciendo que Eobard evitará reír en voz baja.

— No soy Harrison Wells, Barry...

Asintió con lentitud, acabando por esconder su rostro entre sus piernas.

— Lo sé...

Thawne bajó la mirada, clavando sus penetrantes ojos azules en Barry, viendo lo frágil y necesitado que estaba ahora. Y nadie llenaría ése vacío más que él.

— Y me odias por eso realmente...

Él susurro de Wells quedó en el aire, sin llegar a los oídos de Barry.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry está devastado, la esperanza y vida en sus ojos van desapareciendo. ¿Acaso alguien se ha dado cuenta? Eobard sí.

Dolor, enojo, frustración.

Soledad...

Barry Allen se encontraba sumido en miles de emociones negativas. Tratando de salvar una pequeña parte de si, un héroe debe llevar esperanza a su equipo, a su ciudad, a su familia, pero...desde hace un par de días no se sentía cómo el mismo. No desde que descubrió la verdadera razón de su coexistir. 

La mayor creación y aberración de Eobard Thawne. 

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó directamente, sus heridas ya habían sanado, sus células regenerativas estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, y Eobard se lo hizo saber con una ligera sonrisa. 

Él silencio los envolvió por segundos, tal vez minutos. Debía obtener una respuesta, una rápida, y justa, antes de que el resto del equipo se diera cuenta de su ausencia en la planta de arriba. No quería que ellos o alguno fuese testigo de sus visitas clandestinas al hombre que mató a su madre e incrimino a su padre de asesinato, de asesinar a la mujer que amaba. 

— ¿Por qué? — Volvió a repetir con un poco más de fuerza a medida que se acercaba a la celda, y observaba con dolor y enojo los ojos de su ex mentor. — ¡Dímelo! — Golpeó el cristal, la frustración de un niño se hizo visible en su rostro, haciendo que un placer visual se deslizará por Thawne. 

— Quiero que lo digas, Barry. Se que quieres preguntarme eso. Házlo. — Provocó dando un par de pasos más cerca, siendo el cristal lo único que lo dividía de Barry Allen, del chico al que entreno. — Dímelo. Ahora. 

Sus ojos se clavarón con furia contenida en el homicida de su madre, en el hombre que lo engaño todos esos meses, con el que se encariño, al que le entregó tantas cosas, cómo su corazón y su confianza. 

— ¿Por qué asesinaste a mí mamá? — Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios. El cuerpo de Barry lo traicionaba, sus gestos, y Eobard se dio cuenta de eso.

Él hombre mayor negó con suavidad, pero le dio la respuesta que imaginaba ya sabía. 

— Fue el destino, no quería matarla a ella, quería acabar contigo, vine al pasado, pero el otro tú del futuro se interpuso, arruinó mis planes y me enojé, estaba enojado, así que tomé ese cuchillo y lo clavé en el pecho de tú madre. Dejé que muriera. — La leve risa de Eobard, hizo temblar a Barry. — Pero esa no es la pregunta que esperaba realmente, debo admitir que...esperaba más de usted, señor Allen. — Su voz se suavizó, tratando a Barry cómo un niño pequeño, necesitado de amor.

Observó con satisfacción las lágrimas de su pequeño protegido, manchando su rostro juvenil. Suspiró con pesar, ladeando con suavidad la cabeza. Todavía podía volver a casa, pero eso no cambiaría mucho las cosas, no lo que realmente quería.

— ¿Por qué me enseñaste? ¿Él acelerador de partículas...? ¿La muerte de Ronnie ese día...? ¿Todo...? — En silencio esperaba que no fuera verdad, que dijera que no. 

Pero la suerte abandonó a Barry, porque la suerte nunca estuvo de su lado. 

— Todo fue parte del plan. Yo te convertí en Flash, Barry. Hice que el acelerador de partículas estallará y que la materia oscura se expandiera por toda la ciudad. Causé la muerte del prometido de la señorita Snow, todo fue un engaño. Ese día...esperaba que estuvieras en el lugar indicado, y así fue, el rayo te golpeó con fuerza. Caíste en coma por nueve meses y yo te cuide. Cisco, Caitlin y yo te salvamos la vida. Le dimos a está ciudad a Flash. — Habló cómo si todo eso fuese un gran plan. — Soy tú creador, el creador de un nuevo mundo.

— ¿Por qué no me mataste cuándo pudiste? — No esperó que hiciera esa pregunta,pero, de todas formas sonrió al decirlo. 

— Necesitaba a Flash. Estoy atrapado en éste pasado. Quiero volver a casa y se que tú me ayudarás. — Mencionó, haciendo retroceder a Barry. — Me ayudarás a regresar a casa, Barry. Lo harás.

— No...no...yo...¿Que te hace pensar que te ayudaré? Ya no más, Thawne. 

— Barry...

Antes que pudiera decir algo, Barry salió del lugar cerrando y asegurándose de que no pudiera escapar, dejando a Eobard por un tiempo para que pudiera reflexionar.

«Todo fue mentira...»

La vibración de su mano le hizo bajar la mirada, sorprendido por un instante de su instinto, de sentir su sangre hervir, de querer asesinar a ese monstruo encerrado, podía hacerlo, pero eso lo convertiría en algo cómo lo es y seguiría siendo Eobard. 

Era mejor que eso.

Entonces...

¿Por qué todas las noches se escabullia a la celda de Thawne? ¿Por qué decidía visitar a ese cruel hombre con la apariencia de su ídolo? Mucho tiempo idolatrando al hombre que mato a su mamá, mucho tiempo admirando y estando orgulloso de los logros de un hombre que no le importa matar. Mucho tiempo enamorado de un monstruo.

— Barry. — Él pequeño toque en su hombro lo sobresalto. Al voltear, suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en forma de mueca al ver a Cisco. — ¿Está todo en orden, amigo? Yo...lo siento por lo del...malvado Wells, no queríamos creerte al principio...lleve años, años creyendo que ese sujeto que ahora está encerrado me quería cómo un hijo. Yo... estaba equivocado. Lo lamento, Barry. — Las pequeñas palmadas en su hombro, hicierón sentir una extraña culpa en Barry, supuso que era porque aún seguía en contacto con Wells. 

Desecho rápidamente esos pensamientos.

— Oye...todos pensamos en que él era diferente. ¿Quién iba a creer que un hombre cómo el doctor Wells sería una clase de villano? Está todo bien, Cisco, no te tortures sobre ello. — Pidió con una leve sonrisa, sin entender porque el hombre de cabello largo lo veía sorprendido.

— Él mató a tú mamá. Lo hizo delante de ti, tenías 11 años. ¡Eso es ser cruel, Barry! ¿Lo haz olvidado? Por su culpa, tú papá está en la prisión. Sufriendo por un crimen que no cometió. Podemos hacerlo confesar e irá a prisión. — Esas palabras dejarón congelado a Barry. Sólo fue un par de segundos, antes de entender a lo que se enfrentaba. 

Negó rápidamente, alzando con suavidad una mano deteniendo a Cisco de seguir y de maldecir a Wells y todos sus crimenes cometidos. No quería seguir escuchando, no ahora, ya no más. No quería seguir así. 

— Está bien. Yo me ocuparé del doctor Wells a partir de ahora. — La negación, hizo sospechar a Cisco y notó muy tarde su error.

— ¿De que hablas? ¿Barry? ¡Hace poco querías atravesar con tú mano vibrante su corazón! — Exclamó frustrado. — ¿Y ahora quieres vigilarlo? ¿En qué estás planeando, Barry? 

— ¡Oye! Me ofende que desconfies de mí, no trataré de matarlo. No está vez, lo prometo. Sólo...quiero asegurarme que no huirá antes de conseguir una confesión. —

Hizo una cosa más que probablemente de la que se arrepentiría más tarde. Mintió a su mejor amigo, mintió a su familia sobre estar bien, se mintió a si mismo, de esa forma le hizo saber sin ser consciente a Eobard, que quién tenía el control era él realmente. Barry sólo es y sería su títere, él que podía mover a su antojo cómo una pieza de ajedrez. 

— Señor Allen, ¿Vuelve a visitarme a escondidas del equipo? — La voz de su enemigo llenando el silencioso lugar, hizo gruñir por lo bajo a Barry. Estaba traicionando a todos al hacer ésto. 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo haz estado planeando ésto? — Fue directamente al grano, haciendo que la sonrisa de Eobard se ensanchara.

— 15 años planeando cada pequeña cosa, no hay nada que no supiera que iba a suceder, me sorprendió mucho la trampa que hiciste para mí...

— Hicimos. — Interrumpió con seriedad, recordando a su equipo.

— Cierto. — Concordó. — Hicierón. Sí, fue un buen plan. Debería felicitar al equipo Flash. Somos una familia, señor Allen, no debería olvidar eso. ¿Dónde están sus modales? — Alzó con suavidad una ceja, ignorando lo tenso que estaba el menor. 

— ¿También sabías lo que iba a suceder a continuación de todo tú malévolo plan? 

— Ir a casa, sí. Revelar mí identidad tarde o temprano debía pasar. 

— No me refiero a eso, Eobard. — Gruñó.

— Oh...te refieres a... — Una pequeña carcajada brotó de Thawne, causando una alteración en Barry. — Debo admitir, Barry, que ésto no estaba en mis planes. Es muy poco profesional. 

Sonrió orgulloso al ver la timidez ahora demostrada del chico. 

— Sabes que soy el asesino de tú mamá, y todavía quieres tener sexo conmigo. ¿Que tan bizarro puede ser ésto? — Preguntó de forma burlona, haciéndolo para molestar a Barry.

— Cállate... — No necesitaba oír lo enfermo que ésto sonaba en voz alta.

— Descuida, tú secreto está conmigo. No necesitas preocuparte porque todos en el equipo se enteren tú fascinación por el homicida de Nora Allen. — Le guiño un ojo, sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo sentir enfermo al contrario.

Pero tenía razón, ¿Cómo podía explicar que seguía sintiendo su corazón acelerado al estar cerca de Thawne? ¡Ni siquiera era el verdadero Wells! Quería, necesitaba creer que es el doctor Wells, aquél hombre agradable y serio, aquél que le enseño a superar varios de sus temores.

Sin Harrison Wells no es nada...

Eobard Thawne se lo hizo saber.


End file.
